Wrong Year
by Isabelle White
Summary: Chris goes back in time to stop Wyatt from becoming evil. Chris was aiming to land in 2003 before he was born but ended up in 2010 on his sixth birthday. When he gets there he finds out something that will question if his entire life was a lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Year 2027:**

In a small room, in the place they have been calling home ever since Wyatt Halliwell took over the world some odd years ago, a man and an older woman plan a trip to fix everything. The woman looks over the younger man in worry for his safety. They both know this quest will not be easy and one wrong word to the wrong person and their lives could get a whole lot worst. The woman says in a shaky voice, "Are you ready to go? Have you got everything you'll need?". The younger man holds up a piece of paper and a small bag with a charm on it filled with many things to help him on his quest as well as some clothing and says, "As ready as I'm going to be, Aunt Paige.".

A worn out Paige Matthews sighs and says, "Be careful, okay? Don't let Wyatt catch you, Chris. You know how-". Chris stops her from telling him what he has heard a thousand times before, "I know...I know. He cannot be trusted and he is evil. Wyatt won't even know I left...I promise.". Paige sighs again, "If anyone who can fix Wyatt; it's you. Just remember no-". Chris cuts her off again, "Future talk. I know. Again, Aunt Paige, I have been training for this for months. I got this and I know what not to do. Don't worry about me. Now I have to go because the tour is going to be starting soon. Just remember when I get back everyone will be alive and Wyatt won't even remember being an evil overlord. Keep up the faith in me and I'll be home in no time.". Paige gives Chris a hug and tells him "Bye" and one last "Be safe" before Chris nexts the room and heads to the Manor.

Ever since the opening of the "Wyatt Halliwell's Museum Manor" a few years ago, Wyatt has always allowed for one extra tour to take place every Saturday at 8pm before closing the doors all day Sunday. Many people, mostly the remaining of his family, have wondered why Wyatt always closed the Manor on Sundays, but figured it was a jab at his family's angelic side and for how wrong they went with his upbringing.

During these extra tours on Saturdays, Wyatt would always be setting up for the "Sunday Funday" in which he tortured one 'lucky' captive in front of everyone in the middle of town while his lackeys filmed it to be broadcasted on big jumbo screens for those in the back of the crowd and for those still at home they got to watch the whole thing play out on tv as every channel played it for those six hours every single Sunday. Most of those Sundays, the Resistance would cut off all televisions except for one in the auditorium and only the Halliwells or the strong of stomach would watch the gruesome torture unfold before them.

It was because Wyatt was such a 'creature of habit' on these two days that the counsel began formulating a plan to send someone back in time to the year 2003 in order to find a way to stop Wyatt from becoming evil. It just so happened Chris Halliwell was chosen for the job and was determined to bring his brother and best friend to light of good and back home where he belonged. So here Chris was at 7:55pm waiting for the last tour on no particular Saturday to start.

Finally a woman, who was obviously one of Wyatt's demon lackeys, came out from the back in the kitchen to start the tour. The woman said in a rehearsed voice, "Hello everyone and welcome to the Wyatt Halliwell's Museum Manor. I am Sabrina and I will be your tour guide for this evening. This house has belonged to the Halliwell family since being built more than a hundred years ago. If you will follow me, we will be starting our tour in the part of the house where it all began for the Halliwell family; the attic.".

Chris hung to the back of the tour group and waited until the tour of the attic was over, when everyone was moving on to tour the kitchen, to hide in the closet in the attic. When he heard everyone locking up and leaving two hours later, Chris got out of the closet, grabbed his spell from his back pocket, and drew the symbol on the wall. As he read the spell out loud, the symbol lit up a bright blue hue and he jumped through it. As he landed on the floor of the attic Chris heard someone coming, "I'm going to check the book. There must be something in there that can help us defeat this demon.".

Chris waited with sweaty palms for whichever sister would be coming to check the book. As soon as Piper walked in she jumped in fright and broke a vase in the process. Piper screamed and yelled, "Who the hell are you!?".

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 2010:**

"Who the hell are you", yelled Piper.

Chris stood frozen in place. He had forgot everything he prepared months for. He knew it was going to be hard seeing his mom alive again after years of her not being around, but this was too much for him to handle.

Two more sets of footsteps ran up the stairs to the attic. A woman said, "Piper, are you alright!?" while another woman said, "Piper, what happened!?. Then they ran into the room and Chris felt more sadness run through him. He hadn't see his Aunt Phoebe since he had seen his mom and he was worried about how his Aunt Paige was doing in the future.

'_Stop it, Chris! Focus! You are here on a mission not to dilly dally around,' _Chris thought to himself. Chris opened his mouth to introduce himself, but his mom said; "Yes, I'm fine. There is just some random guy in our attic! NO BIG DEAL!".

Chris says, "I'm sorry if i startled you, but I'm on a very important mission from the future. My name is Chris Perry.".

Piper opens her mouth to say something, but his Aunt Paige beat her to it; "Chris? What do you mean you are here for a mission from the future?".

'_Wait they know me...'_, Chris thinks; "You guys know who I am? You guys shouldn't know who I am..."

Phoebe says, "Why wouldn't we know you? You are six years old here. Actually today is your birthday.".

"Wait...today is my sixth birthday!?", Chris yells out confused.

Piper says, "Yes...Why is this not the year you meant to come to?"

Chris shakes his head; "No, I was looking to land in 2003...before I was born, but obviously I messed that up. Great!"

Paige says jokingly, "Well...You're seven years a little late on that one. But since you're already here; why are you time traveling?"

"Future consequences and it's a really complicated story anyway, but being here will not help me accomplish my mission. I should get going-", Chris says before being cut off by Piper.

"Why can't you tell us what your mission is if you're going to change it anyway?", says Piper.

"Because Mom...It may have already happened in your time, but you're not going to like what I came back to fix. But really I should b-", Chris says, but Piper cuts him off again. He really didn't miss that trait of his mother.

"Did you just call me Mom?", Piper says confused.

"Yes, I thought you said I was born already...?", Chris says equally as confused.

"Um...you are, but Piper isn't your mother. Are you sure you are Chris?", Phoebe says to Chris. "Paige, are you sure this is Chris and not a demon?", Phoebe says to Paige confused as everyone else in the room.

Before Paige can answer Phoebe, Chris says, "What are you talking about, Aunt Phoebe? Of course she's my mother. Why wouldn't I call her 'Mom'? That's what I have always called her..."

"No, as far as I have known you, you have always called me 'Aunt Piper'. Paige, are you sure he is not a demon in dis-", Chris cuts Piper off from saying.

"NO, I'M NOT A DEMON! Why would I call my mom 'Aunt Piper' when she is not my aunt? I have two aunts...well three, but Aunt Prue doesn't count right now. My two aunts are Phoebe and Paige as they have always been.", says Chris.

Phoebe whispers, "At least I'm still his aunt."

Paige lightly smacks Phoebe's shoulder and says, "Phoebe...".

Phoebe looks back at Paige in shock, "What!? Don't get mad at me! He is the one that switched you and Piper up!"

'_Wait...what? Switched them?', _Chris thinks to himself all confused and says, "What do you mean 'I switched them', Aunt Phoebe?"

Piper decides to answer for Phoebe, "I am your Aunt Piper, as I have always been, and Paige has always been your mother since the day you were born. I have no clue why you would call me 'Mom' ever because I have never been your mother."

'_Paige is my mother?', _Chris thinks to himself as the world starts to spin around him. The last thing he remembers before his world turning black is his...mom?...yelling, "Couch!".

TBC...


End file.
